En Pointe
by Ilse Marie
Summary: Bella has become a vampire and learned many new skills that she never thought she would ever be able to do. Can Alice help her over come her shyness to show off a bit to the rest of the family. Especially Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Twilight. Stephanie Meyers does =) This is just a bit of fun =)

Chapter 1 – 57 Pairs of Shoes

Since I have become a vampire, I've become much more graceful than when I was human. I don't fall over flat surfaces anymore. So I decided to try something that I never thought I would never do in my life.

Dance.

It was more or less Alice's idea. I had my reservations at first but of course Alice got me to do it anyway.

She actually guilt me into it.

"C'mon Bella, we're sisters. You're not supposed to make me do this by myself."

"I don't know Alice, I'm not the most graceful, you know that."

"Bella you weren't the most graceful, as in past tense. Meaning, not anymore, and besides, you can't break anything except for the furniture now."

She did have a point but so many different images shot through my head.

Me, falling on my face and causing an indentation In Esme's floor.

Breaking one of Esme's expensive glass tables.

Me accidentally kicking someone, in the face .

Emmett having another reason to make fun of me.

The bets that my family would have.

And so many more.

I groaned but of course gave in to Alice.

We even had stretching classes. Yeah I know, we're vampires, we don't need to stretch. But going along with it is much better than arguing with Alice.

She says it helps for when we actually start dance so I don't jump through the floor. Literally.

She once told me a story about her trying to teach Jasper ballet. He was doing a grande jete and literally fell through the floor. He forgot to keep his strength in mind. Esme was not happy about that one.

I tried to picture what the hell a grande jete was when Alice told the story. Once I found out it made the story even more hilarious. Especially because I pictured Jasper in a pink tutu with tights.

And because I felt the need for a little revenge on him I actually bought him a pink tutu with tights. He swore to never use his powers to manipulate my emotions while playing games ever again.

We've been practicing for a few months.

I didn't fall or put an indentation in the floor. That would have been extremely embarrassing since I'm a vampire.

One of Esme's glass tables was busted because I finally did fouttes without damaging a pair of shoes. And twirled into the table.

Emmett started making a tab of how much money I owed for all the damage. He said I had all of eternity to pay it off and the interest was going to be a bitch.

I did actually accidentally kick Rose. She stopped dancing with us after that one.

Emmett won large amounts of money on a weekly basis. He said he would subtract it from my tab. It left 25 dollars. They never did tell me what the exact number of my tab was. Only that it was 9 figures.

And 57 pairs of pointe shoes later I kind of got the hang of not breaking furniture or indenting floors.

"Bella, how come you don't let Edward watch you dance?"

"I don't know Alice. I just can't let him see me be bad at something."

"Bella, he fell in love with you while you were human. I don't think this would cause him to love you any less, if that was even possible. And you're good."

"I just need to practice more."

"Bella you love this. I know. I can see it on your face when we dance together."

I do love to dance. It's not just pointe. Alice has taught me every style so far. But pointe is my favorite. I think it's because I thought I would never be able to do it. I mean I would have broken both my ankles at the same time if I even tried to do it as a human.

"Okay, how about this. If you last an entire pointe class without breaking anything, you have to show Edward. And I'll know if you plan to screw up on purpose."

She tapped her head at the last sentence. Dang pixie fortune teller.

Do I want Edward to see me dance? A part of me did because he loved me no matter what. And he just wants to see me happy. So I guess I could.

"Okay Alice."

She started jumping up and down and screaming. Then she stopped and her eyes glazed over and she was concentrating very hard for a few minutes.

A vision.

She came back to the present after a couple of moments. And was grinning like the chesire cat.

"What did you see Alice?"

"Oh nothing Bella, just something Jazz will be getting me for Christmas."

For some reason I didn't believe her. Jasper would never make a decision until the last minute so he could keep it a secret from her. But again, you can't reason with Alice.

Five thousand echappes later, we began actual choreography. Who we would perform in front of I haven't had a clue.

A few hours later we decided to call it a day.

"So Bella, you didn't break anything at all today."

I had completely forgotten about the deal I made with her today. I was so concentrated on dancing I didn't even realize that I didn't break anything.

I guess I was going to have to show Edward that I can dance after all.

Great.

Alice didn't say when I had to show Edward. So I still had time to prepare.

**_I guess we'll all have to wait and see how Bella will show off her newly aquired skills**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does =) This is just a bit of fun =)

Chapter 2 – Just a Wii Bit of Fun

"It's okay Alice, we all can't be great dancers like me," Emmett was yelling at her from across the room.

He had just beaten her in the medley mix on Just Dance 2. She was pouting because she saw the outcome, and tried really hard to change the future and beat him.

"Don't worry Alice. We'd all be good if we played as much as Emmett does. We all know his hand is permanently attached to his Wii remote," I stated.

"Yeah, usually it's attached to my…" she was abruptly cut off by Edward shouting

"Ew TMI Rose, TMI!"

We all laughed because we knew where that was going to go.

"Bella you talk a lot of trash, why don't we see what you got little sis," Emmett challenged.

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. Emmett has been touchy when it comes to challenging me, ever since I beat him in arm wrestling when I was first changed. No one lets him live it down.

Everyone looked at me, waiting for my answer.

"Fine, Jasper I swear if you try and cheat for him, so help me god I will have Edward and Rose help me pin you down, so we can get the tutu on you and glue it to your body!"

Jasper seemed a bit taken back about how serious I was. He must have felt the anger rolling off of me because I started to feel calm spread through me.

I shot him a look.

"Bella I'm only trying to help calm you down so you can keep a clear head for the match," he threw his hands up in the air as a sign of surrender.

Edward chuckled, but then quickly stopped and nodded, when he saw how serious I was. And Alice didn't really respond, she just had an all knowing smirk on her face like everyone else was missing something.

Suddenly Edward stared at her then furrowed his brow as if he was trying really heard to hear her thoughts. She just shook her head no at him and he looked away.

"It's okay Bella, we all know you can't beat me, so why don't you just save yourself some embarrassment and quit while the scores even."

"Emmett. One I don't quit and two it's going to be awesome wiping the floor with you when I win."

Everyone started chanting 'Bella' including Esme and Carlise.

"Awe Mom, Dad. Et tu Rosie?" Emmett pouted.

"Sorry Em, someone needs to put you in your place." Rose chuckled and winked in my direction.

It's Emmett's turn to pick the song. I'm slightly afraid, but I know he'll try and pick something that would be in his favor.

And he chooses, Tik Tok.

Ugh. Worst song ever. It's so overplayed and of course he likes it.

I'm focused and I can do this. I just hope that I don't break any of Esme's furniture.

And here we go…

"NO! This is not happening!" Emmett exclaimed.

"Awe its okay big brother, maybe next time you'll be able to beat me."

"I'm pretty sure that my remote's battery died halfway through the game. That has to be the reason that it wasn't scoring for me."

"Whatever helps you at night, Em. Oh by the way, I think you should come and stretch with Alice and I. It might help you not destroy Esme's floor."

"Yeah, about that…sorry Mom. I'm going to fix it asap."

"You bet you will Emmett Cullen! Oh and don't forget you still have to fix the indent in the wall from you throwing the remote the other night when Jasper beat you in tennis!"

She started out yelling and then softened her voice because we all knew how much calling her mom made her such a softie when it came to yelling at one of us. And Emmett is by far the best and turning Esme into a puddle of mush.

Well let's face it. He has had the most practice with it, since he's always breaking something on accident.

"Well Bella since you just schooled Emmett in Just Dance 2 are you ever going to show Edward and the rest of the family that you can dance now?"

Leave it to Alice to make a room silent. I narrowed my eyes are her and she just smiled.

"Awe, Bella! That would be lovely if you danced for us. I just know it'll be splendid," Esme beamed.

Edward sat there with an amused expression and waited for an answer.

"You see…I…Well…."

"C'mon Bella, we made a deal remember."

"Yes Alice, I know. I didn't forget. I didn't break anything the entire time we danced, so therefore I must show Edward that I can dance."

Edward looked positively thrilled.

"Well the cats out the bag now. What if I wanted to surprise him Alice?"

"Oh Bella we all know you're not good at surprises. Don't you remember the time you tried to surprise him on his birthday.

If I could still blush, I would have been red as a tomato.

"I knew I shouldn't have lighted so many candles that night."

"I'm still trying to burn the images from my mind," Emmett said while covering his eyes and shaking his head.

I bought some very nice clothing, or lack thereof, for Edward. And I lit candles in our bedroom. Well Edward sent Emmett up for something and he just came barging in as I'm laying on the bed in practically nothing. I screamed and Edward came right upstairs, shocked and furious.

I shook my head of the memory

"Fine."

Alice started squealing and jumping up and down.

"Alice what the hell was that."

"Stay out of my head Edward or I'll start singing Britney Spears in Chinese!"

Edward narrowed his eyes at her before looking back at me.

"Bella. Stop biting your lip!" I could see his eyes darken.

He told me before how it drives him crazy, but it was a nervous habit that I used to do when I was human, and I guess didn't leave me when I was changed.

Seeing him sit there and stare at me with such passion and love. I couldn't help but smirk in his direction.

"Okay you guys. Can you please leave before Alice and I give everyone a show of the horizontal Macarena in the living room!" Jasper shouted.

Emmett smirked along with Rose and then they suddenly ran upstairs to their room.

Alice and Jasper followed suit and went to their room.

Esme and Carlisle escaped to his study.

"Edward let's go hunt!" I said and ran out the door before he could answer.

It took all of 5 seconds for Edward to catch up to me and tackle me to the ground.

He started kissing me with such passion and ground himself right into the apex of my thighs.

I started to whimper.

"Let's go to our meadow." I nodded.

He picked me up bridal style and ran into the woods straight to our own little private place.

He gently laid me down in the grass and wildflowers.

He began kissing my neck and moving up to my lips, his left hand rested on my thigh while the other was unbuttoning my shirt.

My hands were fisted in his hair and I arched into his touch. I whispered more into his ear.

The next thing I knew my bra was ripped from my body and so were my jeans.

Alice was going to kill him.

Edward started to purr into my ear when I ripped his clothes from his body.

The only piece of clothing that was separating us was my midnight blue lace panties.

He kissed my lips, then my chin, the middle of my neck, right between my breasts, my tummy, right underneath my belly button and then right on top of my panties.

He gently pulled some of the fabric between his teeth and ripped them from my body with his mouth.

I could have had an orgasm right there and then, if he didn't pull away to ogle my naked body.

"Bella you're absolutely stunning," he whispered.

He placed his body on top of mine kissed my slowly.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear.

"I love you too."

He pushed inside of me and our bodies began to dance with each other for a few hours.

Once we were completely satisfied, we decided to get dressed, in the pieces of clothing we had left and go hunt.

We ran for several miles when I caught a scent. It was a rich scent, almost human. It most defiantly was a carnivore. Edward must have caught it too, because we both went running in the same direction.

Once we got closer I could distinguish 2 separate heartbeats. And then I saw them.

Mountain Lions, Edwards favorite.

Edward nodded for me to go first. So I sprang forward and he leaped forward to catch the second one.

I sank my sharp teeth right in to the neck where the blood was flowing fast from the adrenaline. The blood was so hot and soothed my burning throat.

Edward finished his faster than me. He just stood there staring at me. Eyes smoldering.

"What?"

"You are the most breath taking creature I have ever seen."

I smiled back to him, walked over and gave him a passionate kiss.

We ran for a little bit after that we each found 3 more deer each before we decided to head back to the house.

Once we got close to the house, we slowed down and walked holding each other's hand.

"So Bella, when are you going to dance for me?"

Oh shit. I should have known this was coming.

"I told you I need two weeks to prepare."

Little did he know what kind of dance I was planning on showing him…

"I left clothes for you by the back door. Neither of you will enter this house looking like that. I refuse to let that happen."

Only Alice. I wonder what else the pixie has seen about our future.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does =) This is just a bit of fun =)

Chapter 3 – Wet and Wild

"Edward I'm going to grab something from town. I'll be back in 2 hours, 3 at the most."

I say out loud, knowingly he can hear from the other room. Then I rushed downstairs before I could even think of changing my mind.

I'm just about to sit in my car when Alice, Rosalie and Esme hop in as well.

"Bella Cullen, I cannot believe you would not take me shopping with you," Alice pouted.

"Alice. What did you see?"

"Oh Bella, what didn't I see."

I groaned while Rosalie and Esme giggled in the back seat.

I want to die.

"Bella, you know this is going to be so much fun!"

"Whatever you say Alice, I'm honestly surprised that you didn't corner me sooner."

So I start our journey into town to _La Perla_. Alice once told me, "Cullens only wear the best."

I had already looked online for what I wanted and made sure that the store had it in stock.

I thought that something blue and a little old fashioned would be nice. I know that blue is his favorite color on me and he is a bit old fashioned when it comes to certain things.

I pulled into a spot and everyone got out of the car. We walked in and went our separate ways.

Once I got to the section I needed to be, I was in search for my outfit.

When I found it, I grabbed my size and started to walk to the register.

"Bella, you are seriously only going to buy one outfit?"

"Yeah Rose, Edward and I don't need a different outfit for every hour."

She rolled her eyes. "Well I wouldn't have to buy so much if Emmet didn't rip all of my favorite ones."

"Ew Rose. It's bad enough that we hear you two go at it sometimes. I do not need a visual of it happening."

"Speaking of visuals, Bella are you really going to do that for Edward?"

Uh oh.

"Yes, Alice. I am. Now drop it."

"Oh no Bella, you have to share with us now," Rose said as she stopped looking through the racks.

"Why don't we wait until we're back in the car."

Maybe they'll forget by that time. Who am I kidding, they'll definitely remember.

About an hour later we were making our way out of the store to the car.

"Alice, why do you have 10 bags! I though Rose would be the only one with that many purchases today."

"Oh don't worry Bella, a three of them are for you. I knew you wouldn't buy them for yourself, and I think every girl should have many choices."

"But Alice, I…"

Alice cut me off before I could finish, "You'll thank me one day. If not you Edward will."

After we stuffed all the bags into the trunk, we were on our way back home.

"So Bella, what are you planning to do for my brother?"

Leave it to Rose to bring up a subject that I do not want to discuss with my "mother" in the car.

"Well, ah Rose, you see I'm going to dance for him."

Alice started giggling at my response.

"Gee Alice, you made it seem like she was stripping for him."

The entire car grew silent.

"OH MY GOD! You are stripping for him," Rose exclaimed.

"She's actually pole dancing too."

Alice really did see everything.

"Yes, I am. Hence why I needed the new outfit."

"Oh my Edward isn't going to know what to do with himself," Esme added into the conversation.

Every just started laughing because she is so right about that one.

Once we arrived home, the house was empty.

This never happens.

All of sudden we were surrounded by our men, including Carlise.

They had water guns and water balloons in their hands.

"Welcome home ladies!" Emmet exclaimed and fired first at Rose.

That's when the chaos happened.

We all tried to run but they had us cornered good.

There were balloons flying left and right and streams of water being firing in every direction.

Stupid vampire reflexes!

"Carlise Cullen you are in so much trouble for ruining my living room!"

Carlise stopped firing and pointed at Emmett, "It's his fault, he made us do it."

Esme put her hands on her hips and glared at Emmett.

He was in so much trouble.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen. How did you make 3 grown vampires join in on your water attack?"

"I told them if they didn't I was going to replace all of their clothing with lingerie."

And with that response, Esme started laughing. Most likely because we had just came from that particular store and all of the boys were clueless to what was going to be happening in the next weeks.

All the men looked dumb founded at Esme's response. She took advantage of this situation.

She walked outside to only return a few moments later with the hose and began squirting all of the boys.

"You will all clean up this place and then you will all pitch in and replace my beautiful living room to exactly how it looked before!"

Us girls just picked up our bags from the car and went up stairs to put away our purchases in a closet so the boys would not find them.

Now how the hell am I going to pull off this again?

"Alice, I need…"

"I know Bella, don't worry I'll help you. That's what sisters are for!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Twilight. Stephanie Meyer does =) This is just a bit of fun.

Chapter 4 –

Oh boy. I can do this, I can do this.

"Cheese and crackers I can't do this."

How the hell am I supposed to look sexy while dancing for Edward? Damn why didn't I ever pay attention when Emmett decided to switch the movie we were all watching that evening to a porn dvd.

Maybe his pranks do have a point sometimes….

NOT!

"Bella I'm coming down!"

I thought I would never ever be happier to know Alice was coming to save the day, again.

I'll never tell her that to her face though, she'll never let me live it down.

"Oh Bella, don't you worry your little brunette head. Edward isn't even going to last long enough for you to do a whole dance, so we won't have to work too hard today."

"What are you saying Alice that this is going to happen in the next couple of days?"

"Tomorrow actually my dear sister."

WHAT?

"Esme and Carlisle are going away for the weekend, Rose is taking Emmett to buy new carpet and furniture for Esme to apologize and Jazz and I are going hunting. The house will be completely empty until 5:43 pm."

Ugh. I have a love/hate relationship with Alice's visions. This is one of those times were I love and hate it.

"And be sure you're finished by then, Emmett and Rose will be here first. He'll never let you live it down."

The next day.

Okay. So I know now that I'm more graceful as a vampire but I still worried that I would look like an idiot in front of Edward.

I've done this routine over and over. If my body could tire, it would have from all the practicing.

One more time couldn't hurt….

I changed into my outfit. Alice was brilliant to think of this.

"Edward I'm ready, if you want to come down."

He was down faster than I have ever seen him move.

I placed the chair in the middle of the room right across from our practice barre.

I kissed him on the cheek and went to turn on the music.

As I heard the first chords of the lullaby he had written for me I began my routine.

After the first minute I could tell he was completely mesmerized. After all Edward has never seen me this graceful dancing.

I remember the first time we danced together. It was when he brought me to meet his family for the first time. I was still a human.

I turned on his stereo and _Claire de Lune_ starting to play by Debussy. He took my hand and began to dance with me and then he spun me around.

I came out of my reverie when the part of the routine I was nervous about.

I made my way over to the barre, hooked a piece of the tulle skirt onto the barre as planned.

As I began to twirl closer to Edward my ballerina costume began to un-wind off my body. And my lingerie began to show.

It was timed perfectly as I ended in front of Edward the music changed to "Closer" by Nine Inch Nails.

I heard him take an unnecessary breathe.

"Is this the dancing you expected to see Edward?"

He shook his head no.

"Do you want to see the rest of the dance Edward?"

He shook his head yes.

I turned up the music and turned so my back was facing him and I straddled his lap.

As I was grinding into his lap I could feel him get excited underneath me.

His hands began to wander up my legs.

"Uh uh, Edward. If you touch me again I'll stop dancing."

"The hell you will."

"Try me Edward. I can run faster up those steps than you and you won't catch me."

He removed his hands from my body. I stood up to face him.

I put my hands on his chest and scratched my nails down his body.

I turned around again and bent over in front of him, while slowly bringing my hands up my body. Once they were at my waist I turned to face him again just in time for him to see me bring my hands over my breasts.

I kissed his lips and then went to stand behind him.

I whispered into his ear, "Edward I'm going to go hide in the house. Count to 20 and then come find me."

With that being said I ran up the stairs and hid.

There was so much more in the routine but I couldn't handle the way Edward was looking at me. I needed him NOW.

I was hoping he would know where I went. Straight to our room, laying on our bed.

Exactly 20 seconds passed when he ran into our room and stalked over to the bed.

"Isabella. Do you have any idea what I want to do to your body right now?"

I loved it when he used my full name during times like these.

I looked him straight in the eye, "No Edward, why don't you show me."

With that he jumped on the bed and ripped off the midnight blue lace that was on my body.

He started kissing my neck, then made his way down. Making sure he worshipped the more important parts of my body while making his way down.

"Oh Edward. "

"Yes, Isabella."

"I love you."

"As I love you."

"Now where was I, oh yes, your hip bone."

As I lie there all I could think about how well my life was en pointe at this very moment.

And then we continued into our own perfect piece of forever.


End file.
